nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a clip fed and manually cycled Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike license. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. Features The Longshot includes its front blaster/barrel extension, two six dart clips, twelve Streamline Darts, and a tactical scope. An early Wal-Mart exclusive value pack included additional accessories such as a detachable rail-mounted red light, similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3, and a Recon CS-6 and the barrel attachment. Details The Longshot is the only clip system blaster to have a direct plunger system. It also has the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, which also makes it the most powerful stock blaster of all clip system blasters. The clip locking mechanism on the Longshot has a release only on the right side of the blaster, making it somewhat awkward for left handed users to operate in comparison to newer clip system blasters. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, a tactical rail on top of the blaster that doubles as a carrying handle, a collapsible stock that can store an extra clip, and an integrated folding bipod. The Longshot is compatible with theRecon CS-6's barrel extension, Spectre REV-5's barrel extension and the Longstrike CS-6's barrel extension. The Tactical Scope is almost useless because it does not magnify. It is suggested to use the tactical rail as iron sights. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old blue/yellow *Crimson Strike Review Range - 10/10 - This blaster can shoot about forty-five feet because of its direct plunger system. If you remove the front blaster and angle the shot about 45 degrees, ranges of fifty feet can be achieved. Accuracy - 10/10 - Though this semi-depends on how accurate the user is, the blaster has excellent accuracy. Reliability - 9/10 - This blaster almost never jams because of the inline and well lubricated internals. Jams only occur due to human error. However, the darts will sometimes fall out of the blaster if held with the muzzle pointed downwards. Rate - 6/10 - Although this blaster is slow because of the heavier internals, this blaster will fire reliably up to two darts a second. Capacity - 10/10 - The Longshot holds up to twelve darts with its two six dart clips. General - 9/10 - An older but high performance N-Strike blaster, the Longshot performs best at long-range accuracy where it has superior ranges than most Nerf blasters. This Nerf blaster originally sold for 35.00 USD. It is highly recommended for purchase if it is found anywhere. It is not ideal for younger Nerfers due to its size, but still a great blaster. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longshot commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longstrike CS-6. *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original version came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *It is still sold in the United Kingdom at Toys R Us for 49.99 GBP (81.01 USD) and in Australia for 45.00 to 80.00 AUD. **It is also sold on between 90.00 - 200.00 USD due to its discontinuation and rarity. *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. Poll Do you have the Longshot CS-6? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters